brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:CzechMate/Archive 4
Re: Admin Related Questions. Don’t talk about the WIP! Please?! HELP Hi. What is the page of templates for speedy deletion and vandal warns?--WCDDoherty 23:57, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, CP, I thought I might drop by and tell you that I better judge the Sci-Fi contest now (Sorry). But since you did (Apparently) make a MOC... you get... Heh. Cya around! 05:20, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Mr.Emboar 00:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC)hey it's emboar here.i'm here to clarifly that i'm ten and please stop banning me everytime i go on chat. Hiya! Re: * Sure, just tell me if you ever want to get unblocked (I prefer E-Mail) 02:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Don't expect this to be long: Czech - I'm sorry. Sorry for the whole permanent ban situation last week. I'm sorry I said - and then somehow insulted you. I know you were doing your job, but taking a little bit too far. I hope you can handle your administrator powers, and I congratulate you on receiving said power. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done, and that we can start over again. If you could, possibly discuss a possible unban, please. Thanks -Cody/Sci/CM4S Thank you! I was hoping I would get some type of award sometime! :P You're the first, BTW :D Re: Barnstar Thnak you very much for the Barnstar! Snowhive 10:44, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Snowhive apology Hey, sorry about yesterday. I was training for a new job for a couple hours and was feeling kinda stressed. I got on chat to try ot relax and unwind, and when Evanf got annoying it got me really stressed, and when you did that it pushed me over. I apologize. 13:05, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Banned? Meet me at my wiki chat (CM4S.Wikia.com) RE: Wazzup Hey, it has been a while! How've you been? - 11:54, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Opinion I can't be much of a help here, I don't even like making big decisions for myself. But other people.... *shudders* 01:10, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Opinion Definitly not, we need another admin after Skdhjf announced that he's leaving this morning. I haven't voted yet but I definitely will. 01:20, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Awards You helped me with an award! http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sonofhades101/Contest_on_Hades Now, here is your reward! Gold Brick Nah, thanks for giving me one to add to my collection ;) - 11:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I really need to archive my talkpage. The messages on it go back to the day I first joined in 2009 :P - 11:31, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Wow O.o - 11:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Chat When you unblock someone from chat, please remember to move their bit in BP:CHAT over to the archives. Thanks, :Well NHL asked me if I wanted to be nommed, but I'm not really that bothered. ::Yup, I'm sure. luck award I made a bubble for you :) Hello User:Kamran1001/Sig Hello --Kamran1001 11:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Kamran1001 Hey I'm really glad that your surgery went well. The wink would not me the same without you. From helping users with awards to looking over chat you are a great User! --WCDDoherty 01:49, April 17, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Nice work with the Conquest wiki . OP So glad to hear about your operation, well not that you had it cos that's bad. Well no it's good that you've had it because that's good as it will help you, well of course not now as your bed bound. *sigh* OK I'm sure you get what I mean, your alive YAY! [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinor']][[User_talk:Prisinorzero|'zero']] 17:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Czech,im never gonna forgive you for blocking.im NEVER ever talking to you again because of that.--Mr.Brick 23:25, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ok but i looked in the log and it said bob banned me for 3 weeks(i can't beleive it!i can't stand being banned that long!)Then it said you banned me for a WHOLE week.--Mr.Brick 23:47, April 17, 2012 (UTC) it's just...you don't understand!i don't have much or ANY friends in real life.--Mr.Brick 00:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) czech i trusted you!i didn't have to admit yah know.--Mr.Brick 01:04, April 18, 2012 (UTC) i have decided.im never talking to you again after we end our talk page messages.What do you mean admin?im so desprate to get back on chat im sorry.....--Mr.Brick 01:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Mr. Brick/ The Lego Expert Conversation with LEGO Expert The Lego Expert czech i admit it! i am mr.brick!im sorry i just couldn't stand being away from friends.don't tell anyonee or ban! please 11:00 CzechMate I have to Re:RfA Only bureaucrats can close it, because only they can grant sysop rights. It should be a neutral one, too. 22:16, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Question You mean the talkpagemessage one? Sure (It's licensed under CC-BY-SA anyway). 05:40, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Protect * Didn't see any of that :) But now I've made the last guy, I don't think it'll really matter now. Thanks for letting me know though 04:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Ca$h Cult Advertising RE: Ah, I never liked the chat anyways. I preferred editing :) Is there any restraint on who can go on chat, like the user has to be trusted first or something? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'370']] 11:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter BAD NEWS: http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:De-mod_Czechmate 16:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Message on Evanfs talk You have a new message on Evanf's talk page. Friendly reminder Do not ask people what age they are. It is against Wikia's ToU. Just letting you know in general. Aye What's that song on your userpage? I assume it is something Queen-related, tis very good. Lemme know the name! - 13:34, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, surprised I haven't heard it, I listen to alot of Coldplay. xD Thanks! - 22:23, May 2, 2012 (UTC) apology I'm sorry about last night. I was stressed when I came on, and I now know that me+stress+chat=over-reaction+ban. I hope you will forgive me. Re: Well, I know that, but apparently King CJC and Brick Bobby didn't know that. Oh well :D. Talk:Samwise Gimgee See there. 06:52, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you, Lord Czech! Thanks for the barnstar! Jeyo 22:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) custom sig. hey Czech, can you make this my new signature? -Coreadventurez 23:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) chat its been a month unban me--[[User:WCDDoherty|'WCDD']][[User_talk:WCDDoherty|'oherty']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png 22:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? :D Do I know you? :P [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:11, May 9, 2012 (UTC) award hey Czech, can you help me make an award for this wiki, Brick Critics, and my wiki (Legofan100)? here it is: THANK YOU -Coreadventurez 16:10, May 11, 2012 (UTC) talk to you Czech can we talk on http://legocritics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Re:Contact * Umm, not that I can currently think of, I might turn on contact via email temporarily when I have time. 07:21, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Why are you avoiding me? Chat Ban I have not unbanned myself from chat, and will not, but why have you banned me? I would like an answer. If this is about Volcam, then I guess I do deserve it. RE: KoN is legend Yep :D - 08:14, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Czech, it's Jeyo. I would like a custom signature. It'll be simple: Italicized and Bold letters with a thin light blue lines in the middle. Can you do that? Jeyo 00:17, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Age * http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mr.Emboar?diff=958417&oldid=948719. You have got to stop asking people for their personal information, specifically their age. Not only is it against Wikia's Terms of Use, it also puts everyone else involved in an extremely awkward position. This is your final warning for this- if this is found to happen again, action will have to be taken. 01:28, May 20, 2012 (UTC) chat ban 22:59, May 19, 2012 CzechMate (Talk | contribs | block) banned Z! (Talk | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 2 hours, ends 00:59, May 20, 2012 ‎ (Being very rude.) (change ban) 01:42, May 20, 2012 CzechMate (Talk | contribs | block) banned Z! (Talk | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 3 days, ends 01:42, May 23, 2012 ‎ (I remember banning him, why is he back on?) (change ban) ._____________________________. 02:44, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I also removed that ban. Arguing with mods and "being annoying" is NOT a bannable offence. 02:47, May 20, 2012 (UTC) re:can I join cat clan? is that a good enough photo? I'm the ninja who eats acorns! Lol File:LDDScreenShot1342.png... you seriously take a lot of LDDScreenShots. :D 00:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Just saying... Please revert the Captain Marvel page back to its original state. The wizard Shazam and the superhero Captain Marvel are very different. Since I am not an admin., I can not change this myself. In the exclusive hero pack available for PSP and Xbox, they list Captain Marvel and Shazam, not just Shazam. 19:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) LSC wiki sorry for annoying you and your friends. LMFS 05:29, May 22, 2012 (UTC) FA Noms System Needs Fixes. BF2 Talk 13:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Penguinz Saw this, thought of you XD - 22:06, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Chat :D Can you come on chat for a while? 24 May 2012, 13:52 (UTC) Newsletter When will I be un-ban? You're up to number 21 on the leaderboards! Congrats! You don't have much farther to go! :D :It'd be great if you could get on the leaderboards! I hope to pass Snowhive soon, I'm only 10 points away. :) ::I've found that if you just try and edit, you may not get any for awhile, but eventually you'll get like 15 an a single day. (well, maybe more like 5 :P) Signature I would like a signature LMFS 15:31, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Decal Chat isn't working for me, but here you go. I finished already. DoneAlready=P.png 22:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Chat down!!!! Chat down!!!!! [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ 'β'ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ'™']] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] bashing Seriously? I was NOT trying to get the rights taken from Berry, I was just aking if the rule could be changed, but it got out of control. Both of the previous examples you mentioned were resolved. I don't like to be unfairly treated, and I protest vehemently when I feel I have been wronged, which seems to get me in all kinds of trouble. Please don't try and make me sound like a horrible person. Nobody wants to be friends with someone who bashes them. Are the logo and wordmark working for you? It should be Princesses now. Would you accept a RotM nom? 04:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ROBLOX Cause of ban? Also, if you could, :) -click- Monster Fighters figures * Hey, if there's proof that these drawing were definitely the ones used for the official fig, then I guess it couldn't hurt. But you'd need to provide a source in the article linking to where it's confirmed that these images were used to make the official minifigure 01:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Contest Entry Sorry, but after asking other users on their thoughts about the Alien Speeder entry, I've decided to DQ it. That's okay, though, you can always build something else. 22:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter ... You meant Irnakk>>>>Ninjago?? http://now.msn.com/now-plus/0610-euro-moments-lego.aspx Saw this on the news. 03:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) award hey Czech, can you make me a custom award? details color: yellow tittle: Soccer award! text: Legofan100 has awarded you with a soccer game! wanna play soccer? ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ also, please add space for a comment like it has on a barnstar thx -[[User:Legofan100|'Legofan100']] [[User talk:Legofan100|'Talk']] Der... Well, CP, I have changed my avatar to The Werewolf. Now, I hate to be impatient, but are you done with my new sig? Thanks, . Hey Czech, how do you make a signature? You're up to rakn 22! Almost there! :D Signature help Hi, Czech! Can you help me customize my signature? Legoboy9373 Welcome to the cabal! Re: * Sorry, I'm not really sure what you're talking about :S Do you mean on the admin wiki? If so, you can just go to Special:Preferences, then click Appearance and choose your skin, just like you can on here. 07:24, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ** No worries :) I had no idea we had so many skins until I just checked my prefs then (I remember Vector and Monobook there, but not the others :S:D) 09:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Legoboy9373 Thanks Again Thanks again. Congrats It was me. :P Also congrats on admin rights. 17:04, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Still Not I still don't need anything for now, but if I do I'll tell you. Thanks again. Congratulations! Congratulations CzechMate on becoming one of the latest members of the admin team! You deserve it! If you have any questions regarding how to use admin tools, please feel free to ask on my talk page. :) Kind regards. 18:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Per SKP. :) - 23:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I could be wrong, but I think the word "admin" appears when a user has admin rights but is not listed on the list of administrators. You and DH both are now, but it's one of those things which lags for a while (like when you create a page and it doesn't show up through links or the search bar). So if I'm right it should correct itself over time. - 23:32, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: The best part is blocking. :P 01:17, June 15, 2012 (UTC) * Just wait... :) 01:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC)